


Desiderium

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Time, Healing, Heartache, Heartbreak, If You Squint - Freeform, Keith deserves all the love in the world, Kuron is going to give him that, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or Is he?, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Quintessence (Voltron), Shiro is SOL, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Twitter, Unrequited Love, Well - Freeform, With a Lemon Twist, Wooing, and shut up, phantom sex, read the tags, trust me im an expert, what is that?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Keith deserves everything and more, Kuron knows that and Shiro learns this far too late.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro/Keith, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically my Kuro/Keith thread expanded and cleaned up with extra.

**Keith has spent 5 years in space as a humanitarian with the Blades of Marmora**. He's the happiest when he's not on Earth because on Earth there's Shiro and he's married to Curtis. Still remembering the day he received the wedding invite, Matt took on the role as the Best Man because Keith was unsure if he even WANTED to go. In the end, he did and left immediately.  


Both he and Shiro hashed it out, just friends. Unrequited love. It will run its course, _heartbreak takes time._

A gala was being held on Earth and Emperor Lotor summons the Marmora as honored guests. Keith HAS to go, hes the poster child of unity. He'll go but he wont really like it.

One of the thing Keith has become more adept at faking his emotions, currently he's hovering between content and 'kill me', he lost count on how many hands he shook, how many banal conversations he had with some dignitary. Keith managed to successful navigate the awkward attempts of flirting before he seeing Shiro and Curtis.

They were joyful, beautiful.

** Shiro is beautiful. **

In truth, Keith couldn't be more supportive, Shiro needed this...if anyone needed eternal happiness it was him. Shiro gave the Universe everything he had, even his life and Keith wished for him to have nothing but joy for the rest of his (new) life. Still, it hurts, rejection cuts deeper than anything. Keith deals with it, missions kept him busy. 

Aliens and humans danced and swooned, Keith reconnects with his friends, sharing chit chat and pleasantries. Always managing to keep his guard up, aliens with masks, potential Assassins and theives. He hears the laughter of Shiro and Curtis sounding like happy champagne bubbles. _Keith swears he's happy_ , he just needs to leave, he **needs** air. Then something catches Keith's eye...a figure in a mask, Galra? No too small and yet, he's imposing. 

Keith stalks, figure isn't Galra but he's larger than a human, he swears he's seen the shape before but it's hard to pinpoint where. Doesn't understand this feeling but its familiar, the figure stops and Keith doesn't say anything when they turn to face him. Mask blank, no markings up close, long dark messy hair pinned up in a stylish suit.

"Shall we?" His voice modulated but deeper, rattles Keith's bones in a good way. He's confused when the masked man extends his hand, an invitation to a dance. Keith should refuse, walk away. This is stupid and yet...they walk to the center of the room, to the dance floor. 

Attention was something Keith avoided, being who he is unfortunately made him popular throughout the galaxy. This...was something else. 

All eyes on them, his friends and family stunned and he spotted Shiro as stared on at the scene quietly. A slow waltz played, if Keith stumbled the masked man covered him elegantly. Sweeping him up and practically gliding them across the floor. It was so stupid and yet still so much fun. Keith couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face, he was so terrible at this but soon he didn't care. As his smile bursts into a series of laughs. Shiro swallowed his tongue. 

The masked man dipped Keith dramatically, his laughing face in full view of Shiro and Curtis. This man made SURE Shiro saw this but this was merely the prelude. The mystery man brought Keith up, pulled him close, fading the mask enough so only his lips could be seen. Pressing his lips against Keith's for a deep, passionate kiss...warmth inside Keith became sparks, lighting up all the signals within. Cameras flashed, news sites updated with pics and videos. Keith was the star, this was peak intergalactic romance, a new hot story and the crowd erupted into cheers. 

"Name." 

"Later." 

"Not good enough." Keith nearly _growled_ , still lost in the haze of the kiss. 

"Soon." The masked man whispered,  Keith keens into his touch, he wanted to know more and felt he already **did** somehow. He was so lost that he didn't even notice Shiro's floating hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the man's hold ever so gently. 

"So, who's your friend?" 

"Shiro I uh." 

"No one...not anymore." Shiro was perplexed, his fingers itched with a need to touch Keith and normally this was so automatic and welcomed between them so he didn't expect Keith to _pull_ away. The pang in Shiro's heart. 

"I don't know him. I'm fine Shiro." Keith didn't hide the annoyance, the masked man grinned and folded his arms. 

"You already know me." He directed to Shiro before taking Keith's hand, "But you'll get to know me better." Placing a sweet kiss before disappearing into the crowd with ease. 

Shiro felt like he lost a fight and he didn't even swing a punch. 

****

It wasn't just Shiro felt like he lost, no this was a **full failure**. Worst, he had no real logical reason to feel this way. After all, he and Keith already talked years ago, Shiro told Keith he didn't share that sort of love with him. It was devastating but Keith SAID he understood. 

The wedding with Curtis was beautiful. Keith WAS smiling and of course there had to be resentment, of course that Keith didn't feel the same level of joy everyone else did but then again Keith was always so.... _accommodating_ to Shiro. 

Truly, Shiro felt he deserved to be selfish, to love and marry a man that he wanted to be with. Start fresh, without the baggage of well, _everything_. He also knew time would heal things between them. That Keith would move on, date, fall in love...but he never delved too deep. Didn't want to find out that Keith did actually move on. And that was wrong of him, Shiro knew that...  


But here, the growing wedge between them revealed and by some flashy clown in a mask, he didn't think Keith would fall for that type of person. And yet, Shiro couldn't deny that... _look_. Keith was usually unreadable, this look on his face was something wistful, charmed even. This dude literally swooped in and took Keith away from him without issue. 

Wait. 

Took Keith from him? 

Keith _belonged_ to no one, especially not Shiro. He HAD that chance...Curtis came up to Shiro sheepishly feeling ignored and politely chirped about the showstopping kiss with Keith. It was like his whole demeanor switched. Keith's shoulders slacked, he was open again. Shiro was puzzled, why did Keith become so guarded around him? That never happened between them before? He needed to know why.

**And that's when Shiro fucked it up.**

"Well it looks like we'll have to plan another wedding huh Takeshi?" Curtis said jovially and Keith shook his head, still smiling. "I think our suits still fit right?" 

"Keith wouldn't marry someone he doesn't know. He's _smarter_ than that." It went over like a lead balloon, Keith's posture immediately changed. The older Keith became the more Galra he became and those gorgeous purple eyes became ever so slimmer. 

"No Shiro...I wouldn't, I'm not THAT desperate." and Shiro realized his mistake just as Keith put up a wall.  


"Keith, what I meant was, we don't know this person." 

"Why is that a concern for you?" Keith asked, it was a genuine question. Keith was a grown man and one of the deadliest Blades, he didn't need protection per se but that wasn't the point. 

"I'm aware of that Keith, still this person we have to be sure-"

"Who's WE?" Keith asked.

"Us, me and you."

"There isn't an 'us'. You made that _clear_. Remember?" Keith snapped, keeping his voice just above a whisper. 

"Keith, you know that's not true. I..." Shiro tried to rebound, he had no defense, "I just want you to be careful okay?" Keith slowly began to refocus, feeling foolish and Shiro tried again, reaching out for a friendly soft touch and was rewarded with a half smile. It didn't exactly smooth things over but Shiro felt better. 

"Sorry, i..I'm just tired. I'm going to go rest now, enjoy the party." Keith didn't let Shiro respond, he pulled from the touch and weaved through the crowds. Not looking back and Shiro DESPERATELY wanted that. That assurance that things were okay with them. They still needed time, time fixes everything. 

_Just not in the way you always want._

** *** **

Air, Keith fucking needed a moment to breathe, he learned to keep himself relatively calm during press tours but was like any other...he was SWARMED by camera bots, everyone asking about the kiss with that dashing mysterious man. After his 20th no comment he fled back inside the venue. Retreating back to the ballroom area.

It was a cool night on Earth, Keith could hear the music playing, he spotted through the window Shiro dancing with Curtis. Together laughing and looking perfect. He used to dream that Shiro would hold him that way, hold him in anyway really. Keith became used to Shiro's warmth, craved it at times. Shiro was his sunshine. Now, it was painful seeing that smile...feeling that warmth, reminding him of a connection that was forbidden. Shiro was married now, everyone was married or a couple. Keith didn't think he needed that, only Shiro. And now he was out of reach...so Keith made himself out of reach. 

He had to laugh, unable to couldn't shake off the irony, Shiro pinned to Earth while he traveled the stars. The reversal was a sticky pain in his stomach. Shiro was close and still further away than ever before. 

Keith was happy, for them, for everyone. 

_He just wasn't happy for himself._

Why didn't Shiro want him? What flaw did he have that Shiro didn't want to deal with? What could Keith have done differently to have a place by Shiro's side, to be held, to be kissed. To be loved by Shiro..  


Why was he denied?

Shiro was a far better dancer than he was and spun Curtis around gracefully into a teasing little kiss. People cheered and even Keith smiled at the hilarity, he didn't even feel the tear on his cheek. _He was happy. He WAS happy_. Keith did not like being watched, especially now when he felt weak. 

"Stop sneaking around." Keith commanded with an authoritative tone at least centuries beyond him. 

"Fair enough." The masked man emerges from shadows and walkes over, "I needed air." 

"Yeah." Keith noticed his wet cheek and wiped his eyes, God it hurt but it will mend. He didn't expect to feel the warm touch of the masked man on his face, brushing the traces of tears away. Keith could not read this man at all, the mask didn't help much but he just felt at ease around him and it was mind boggling... 

"Who caused this?" The question was an odd one. Keith heard it but for some reason he couldn't really articulate a response, Shiro was the source of his heartbreak but he was also the source of his love. 

Rationality dictates that what you love cannot hurt you right? Yet here Keith was, 5 years later, still crying alone. 

"No one...I hurt myself." 

"Not a productive activity." The man threw back and Keith had to snort, yeah it wasn't. "Especially when there's vastly more pleasurable activities one can have." 

"Yeah...it'll pass." 

"Let's make pass a little faster." Keith looked up skeptically as the man took his hand and Keith found himself swaying in a waltz. Honestly, he didn't feel like want to dancing and yet...this felt different, there was no one around them, just the music from inside the ballroom barely reached them and the brilliant moon in night sky above them.  


Keith just found himself swept away, he wasn't sure if his feet were even touching the ground and he was okay with that. He started to smile again, the warmth sparks returned. Then softly, the man began to pull Keith closure. Swaying both of them now with a soft hum in Keith's ear. 

"Keith you are so precious."

"I'm not, I'm...just." 

"Galaxies have been torn apart for less." The man added, the modulated voice sending a rumble down Keith's neck straight to his heart, "Kingdoms conquered for just a smile." 

"From...me? I don't understand." The masked man chuckled and it felt so good and so familiar but Keith pushed it back, he was enjoying this. "I wouldn't give you the stars, you don't want that."

"I never did." 

"I could give you something more." The man skillfully danced up against the wall, pinning Keith. The window to the ballroom was mere inches from them, anyone could just look and see just two figures in the dark. Keith felt his heart racing, his was reckless, he was better at risk taking now and yet when the masked man slotted his lips against his. Logic disappeared Keith's mouth was tenderly pushed open with a tongue, a rush of excitement sent signals into his brain of hunger. He wasn't a novice to making out but this wasn't anything he's done before. Usually he at LEAST knew who he was hooking up with. Even if it was a fling. The masked man teased and pulled at his lips, rough and precise, he was kissing Keith like he owned him. But giving him just enough force to push back, there was an art, he could feel it in every twitch Keith was **starved**. But Keith was also not a fool. 

"Wait...I dont want this." 

"I know, you want more." 

"Your name at least?" Keith asked, his voice sounded shaky and the man just chuckled, "What's so funny?" 

"I'm on the clock...I should've planned better. You distracted me." Now Keith was on guard, "How he could've had this." 

"Stop being cryptic, who are you?" Keith looked over his shoulder when he heard laughter, seeing Coran dancing with the royal children. He flinched when he felt hands on his waist pushing him up on the wall with a chuckle, "Hey I-" 

"Focus Keith." And Keith paused... _that tone_. 

Before Keith could utter a word, his mouth was full of tongue again. His heart rate climbed and his mind was clicking pieces into place. He could go living for decades and never forget *that* tone. That was Shiro's voice, chastising and charming, smooth down Keith's spine. But who was this kissing him? The masked man had modulated his voice before...could he have done it again? Keith had enough, he wanted answers, the man sensed it and stopped. The fucking mask obscuring everything but his lips, Keith groaned. Already missing the kiss. 

"Dangerous, pouting like that will make me pounce again." 

"Not if I stab you." 

"Is that a challenge?" The man smirked and Keith tried his damndest to look more furious but failing. "How bout this...guess my name, 3 chances." 

"What?! How the hell do I even start?" 

"You want answers, not me, I know who I am. And I'm not who you think I am." The man's voice dropped deeper, he moved into Keith's orbit, hovering mere inches from his jaw. Those lips grazing enough that his breath tickled the skin. "I'm better. In EVERY way." Keith was doomed. 

"I...fuck..I." the man chuckled and danced his hands down Keith throat, craning it just so. "S-sven?" 

"Haha, no...good guess." Even his laugh was beyond sexy, "2 left." 

"Y-yuri?" Keith didn't know where that name come from but his brain was shorting out. 

"Bzzt, 1 chance left." 

"Kuro." The man sunk his mouth, teeth and all down hard on Keith's nape. That was it, he thanked God the BOM suits were so well insulated because he's sure he came hard. It was all too much. The man removed his mouth to a nice bite mark, plain as day on Keith's nape. 

"My gold star for playing. You dont want to know who taught me that one."  Keith's fingers twitched, they felt numb from the sudden shock of pain and mellowed. "W-why did..." 

"Some things are hard to unlearn and somethings-" The man pushed Keith up so he could fit between his thighs, "-Are just plain fun." Keith felt fingers scratching his scalp, unraveling his braid until it was a mess of wavy black down his shoulders. "Much better...shame it has to end." 

"No...I'm not done." Keith was done being passive, he pulled the man's mouth back on his. He didn't attempt to take the mask. They tussled for a bit before Keith slipped off the masked man's thighs and reversed their positions. If the unknown man wanted to resist, he could've. "I dont like...being teased." 

"I can see that." 

"This doesn't make sense." 

"Lust rarely does." The masked man smirks.

"Lust huh?" Keith understood it, he wanted so many things before becoming a Senior Blade. He wanted to do so much, to find out what else was out there. He wanted to with Shiro. And at one point he believed that was possible. Then it just ended, they settled. He lost his lust. But here, right now...Keith felt the bite re-surging with light pain. Keith was hungry, starving for affection, for attention, his mouth was watering. 

And he sunk to his knees.

Shiro had a feeling, an itch in the back of his brain that was telling him he needed to go find Keith. The apology wasn't sufficient. He was 100% in the wrong, not Keith. They've been drifting away from each other for 5 years and Shiro knew he was the reason for it. Keith was heartbroken and knew separation was the best thing to heal his heart and yet Shiro absolutely hated it. 

It was no secret to anyone that Shiro missed Keith, missed hearing his voice, that shy smile that he only gave to him. Today was the rarest chances for them to catch up and Shiro pissed it away. So he needed to see Keith, to make it right and if anything then to just come clean. Being honest was never an issue before for him, he's a grown ass man, not a teenager. Shiro knew WHAT he wanted, always went for his goals no matter how impossible they seemed, he defying all the odds. 

With a quick gave a little peck on Curtis cheek, Shiro mumbled something about needing to fix things with Keith and didn't really wait to see what his husband's face looked like before swiftly leaving the ballroom. 

Usually if Keith vanished somewhere, Shiro could find him without fail. The venue was spacious, large gardens and fountains, he recalled the layout from memory.  


Keith loved being somewhere open, endless, even before learning he was Part Galra. Keith always had something otherworldly about him. Impossible purple eyes with specks of swirling stars in them, Shiro thought it was tricks of light. Learning the truth just made everything about Keith so much more perfect. He was, in essence a child of the stars. And Shiro...he just felt he couldn't keep that to himself. Keith was meant for greater things out there in the cosmos. Now he walks the hallways on Earth for him.

But would Shiro say to him? 

What could he say? 

' Sorry for being a child.' 

'I'm sorry for becoming jealous, you're cosmically beautiful and everyone wants you.' 

'I'm sorry I rushed into a marriage and broke your heart.' 

'I miss you.' 

**++I love you.++**

Shiro came to a full stop. 

What was he thinking?! Shiro didn't rush the marriage, he and Curtis knew each other prior. It was brief but they did know how the other felt. It was afull year of them together before Shiro popped the question. He remembers announcing the pending nuptials as 'awkward'.  No one outwardly said it, but many wondered why he didn't marry Keith. Shiro understood the issue, he did _love_ Keith but wasn't ***in*** love with him. He couldn't just marry Keith out of some sort of obligation and Keith understood that. He was happy for Shiro. _That's what he said_. 

There were small pops of fireworks in the night sky, definitely something Lance and Coran cooked up, Shiro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He should be spending time with Curtis. His husband. Not chasing Keith, his closest friend. Keith was fine...he was happy. A bright bang of fireworks lit the sky up in a brilliant pale pink, that itch again. A chance sight... 

He found Keith. 

And he wasn't alone..or _standing_ for that matter. 

Shiro knew exactly what was going on. He had no say in Keith's sex life. Yet, he headed down. To talk. 

Keith had no gag reflex, most Galra didn't but once he learned, Keith found a strange sense of pleasure wearing a partner down with his mouth. He worked slowly, peeling back the tender skin to work the impressive head in his mouth. Taking his time as the salty taste of pre on his tongue gave him a temporary shiver but once Keith moved down, inch by hot inch, he found his groove. The man wasn't the largest he taken but damn if his jaw wasn't going to be sore in the morning. Keith felt the head reach the back of his throat and glanced up. 

"Hey baby." The masked man crooned and brushed Keith's bangs, "You ready?" Keith didn't respond and just started moving his head, tightening his pressure once he brushed his nose against the fine hairs of the man's torso. "Oh...shit." 

_'Captain, we have to go.'_ A voice blared in his ear. 

"Not...now..." He managed to mutter out, Keith increased the tempo before cruelly pulling his mouth off to flick the tip, his tongue teasing the slit, sliding down the head and began to make little flicks and nips at the fat vein. "I'm caught by a minx at the moment."

_'What?!'_  


Keith growled, looking up in the haze of his act, he took into another breath and downed him again, this time harder and faster. The man gripped the sides of Keith head and pumped his hips. Keith was burning, his cheeks and jaw began to ache, his nails dug into the man's thighs. Fireworks were ringing out in the sky, the man peered down at this beautiful sight of one of the most powerful Galra in the universe sucking him down. In a public place...the thrill. 

"Baby...so..close." 

_'Captain, we're coming.'_

"Good, so..am I." 

_'CAPTAIN ARE YOU SERIOUS!'_

Keith was completely lost in rhythm now, he wanted to touch his dick so badly, he wanted his mouth full of release. The man was rough but he was trembling more inside Keith's mouth. Keith learned alot about himself, about what he can do. The man stared down at glowing eyes. It was slight, light purple stripes formed on Keith's cheeks, trickles of Quintessence flowed out of him through his tongue and claws. The man practically quakes as he shot into Keith's mouth, keeping his head smushed against his torso. He felt all of that energy and he finally released Keith's head as he cruelly pulled his mouth off the long hot ridged flesh, making a mess as he left until he was off. A few jets hitting his face. Keith showed his mouth with a pool of the man's load unswallowed. 

"Cmere." And Keith obeyed with a kiss. The man licked Keith's mouth clean and started on his face, Keith took his hand and began to pump his cock, still hard and hot. "I hope..you weren't thinking that was going to...oof." he shuddered another orgasm out all over Keith's palm. "Damn..." and Keith just smiled. 

"*huff* No...I'm not letting you go." Keith's voice was ragged and wrecked. 

"If only...there was more time." Keith applied more pressure that made the man buckle. "You Druids dont play fair." 

"I said I'm _not_ letting you go."  Keith lifted his hand and licked it clean, the masked man kept his smile. Before Keith could finish the last amounts on his finger, the man pulled his hand to his face and started sucking. Give and take. Hard to shake habits. 

"You're not the only one with a gifted mouth."

"Show me." Keith threw back. 

"Come with me." Keith's eyes widened as the man placed a tender kiss on his palm, "You'll fit right in." "I wont abandon the Blades." 

"I can just take you by force." Keith yanked his hand away. 

"Not without a fight." 

"Keith!" They both turned to Shiro in mid sprint, looking somewhere between determined and concerned. The masked man just tilted his head with a knowing smirk.

"Ah, there you are...I was wondering when you drop the facade." 

"Shiro, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Keith asked softly as Shiro approached, noticing how his purple streaks began to fade. The way his wavy black hair crowning his face. Shiro honestly NEVER seen Keith look so captivating. He was struck silent. Keith walked up to him with eyes full of worry. The masked man swiftly grabbed Keith's wrist. "What?" 

"The Admiral is fine." The man pulled Keith back gently. "That is the look of a man with regrets." 

"I need to speak with Keith alone. _Please_." Shiro punctuated but he looked like he was 10 seconds from socking this stranger. 

"Why? We both know what you're going to say." 

"I'm sorry, have we met?" 

"In a way, yes." Okay Keith was getting annoyed with the mystery and seeing Shiro look so agitated didn't help. 

"Look, Shiro, you can just tell me if it's not personal." Oh but it was. 

"Fine, Keith. I'm sorry...I didn't consider your feelings." 

"Not the first time." Keith whipped his head to look at the man furious and then back to Shiro. "For a man given so many chances, you squandered your biggest chance. And you know it." 

"You don't know a THING about me." Before anyone could retort, explosions rocked the area, the ballroom erupted in screams and both Shiro and Keith were alert. An sneak attack?! This place was secured by the Empire, The Blades, The Garrison...how?! A tractor beam of light shot down over the Masked man and Keith. "Keith!" Shiro shouted sending his arm to Keith for but it bounced back, he was hammering as the two were being lifted. Keith unsheathed his blades, he looked feral and was ready to practically cut the man to shreds. 

"Keith." The mask faded away. 

Shock, fear, anger...those eyes, those lips, the strong jaw and scar absent on the bridge of his nose. Keith was face to face with Shiro's clone. The memories of that fight at the facility, the pain and sadness. 

It was a nightmare. 

**++I died Keith++**

Keith started to panic. 

"Wait, you know if I meant harm I would've done it by now." The man explained, "The name is #58766- Kuron." 

"I..I dont understand any of this...why-" Keith barely had a second when he felt something sharp hit his neck. It was quick and he fell into Kuron's arms. 

"KEITH!" Shiro shouted from down below, he sent a harder punch and Kuron actually saw the flicker of the beam. 

"Hey...arent you married?" Another series of explosions echoed in the ballroom with smoke. Their friends, Curtis..

"Let him go, Now!" Kuron reformed his mask, now black. "There was a time where Keith would damn the Universe for you." Kuron shouted down, "Would you do the same for Keith?" 

"You...can't ask that of me." Shiro had to help them but he also had to help Keith. He can't do both. "Then go save the Universe hero." Kuron lifts Keith into his arms, "Its all just Fools Gold." And the beam vanishes. Lance and Curtis rush out covered in gold dust looking pretty amused but when Shiro saw them, he realized he'd been fooled. In more ways then one. 

Keith groaned and shifted in his sleep, he was warm, there was absence of a half ton Space Wolf licking his face for his shift. He jolted awake and noticed that he wasn't in his quarters back on base, hell, he didn't know where the hell he was. Strangely, he felt fine. The room was decorated elaborately but it had some level of rustic refinery, some alien pelts, art pieces, weapons. He spotted his blades neatly placed among them. The one thing that stood out was a massive wall of numbers, all in Galra. Keith rolled out of bed to investigate.

There were so many, hundreds, thousands even. Just numbers. They weren't coordinates, he would've recognized those...so what were they? And where was he? Keith held his head as purple streaks etched on his cheeks. _A calling..._

He reached out and touched along the wall. One set of numbers. It was a flash, running, scared, confusion, a massive toothy maw, a crunch and darkness. Keith jumped back unable to breathe, was...that a person? He reached to touch another number- Screaming, pain, fighting, cheering, blood. Were these memories? Of what? Where the fuck was he? The sound of a door opening and Kuron walked in holding a bottle and two glasses. He was more casually dressed and wore his long hair down in a loose braid. He stood there just admiring Keith almost dreamlike. 

"Not exactly the most romantic conversation topic." 

"What is this?" 

"A memorial wall, I'm sure Blades and Earthlings have one similar yes?" Kuron said softly to Keith and sighed. "Currently there's about 50 of us left. Scattered in the Universe, trying to live in peace."

"Other...clones?" Kuron gave a little solemn nod. 

"I thought you all-" 

"That you killed us all? Sorry to disappoint you." Keith flinched, most of that fight in the facility was a blur of pain. "No ill will, you were fighting for your life against an unstoppable evil clone of someone you cared for in space. It happens to the best of us."

"I'm sorry I just, I hoped I never see that or you again." Kuron arched an eyebrow, "Wait, I mean fuck...it's a lot to take in. I just wanted Shiro safe and alive that's all." and Kuron nods again as he pours their drinks. 

"They were good goals to have." Kuron hands him a glass. Keith was hesitant to take it and glanced up at Kuron with a glare. "Oh, about that, I'm sorry...my 1st Mate was going to throttle me if I didn't hurry. Not the way I usually woo someone onto my ship." 

"Your ship?" Kuron softly placed his hand on the small of Keith's back. To lead him away from the wall to a massive panel that revealed the expanse of space. There was a small fear in Keith, he had no idea where they were or how far he was from earth. How would he be able to get back? Kuron pressed himself behind Keith and sipped his wine. "You're on the Janus, we're currently orbiting somewhere around the Milky Way. In case you're curious." Keith tried not to look too relieved but Kuron laughed, "You think I kidnap a Senior Blade and escape alive? My men are afraid of you. Slayer of Sendak."

**Slayer of Sendak.**

Keith had many titles over the years, it wasn't the first time he heard that one. Honestly the thing he remembered was Shiro on the ground, Sendak over him and then murder. All Keith wanted was to remove whatever was hurting Shiro away. Nothing else mattered. Keith felt his throat tighten, he wasn't a crier but whenever he thought about what he's done for Shiro and what Shiro has done for him...for it to end this way. So unfair. 

Kuron slid his hand over Keith's around his throat. Crowding his space in a wonderful way. He smelled nice Soothing, not like Shiro exactly but something else. 

"Keith, do you even know how wonderful you are?" Kuron asked, pressing a kiss on the top of Keith's head. "I have you right here, in my arms." Kuron brushed back the strands of Keith's hair, grazing the bite mark softly. Those words stirred inside of Keith, he'd like to think he was above compliments, he's heard this before from other lovers but Kuron was so...different. He had Shiro's face and body, yet his personality was not the same. Keith wanted this and not at the same time. 

"Kuron...I dont want to use you as a replacement for someone I can't have. It's not fair to you." Kuron bursts into laughter and Keith spun around shocked, "I'm serious, you're not Shiro but I cant have Shiro and I know that. I just *argh*" 

"Focus on me Keith." And Keith did "Why do you think I wore the mask? Why I do wear it? I live with his face, his body, fragments of memories. They're not mine and I cant remove them." Kuron's voice was firm, "If I did then I'd never know about you...about how much you mean to Shiro but I'm not him. I'm not his replacement but I would like to at least, for one night...adore every inch of you." Kuron smiled as Keith emitted a shy glowing halo. they were passing through an interstellar cloud. The Quintessence resonating just made Keith appear ethereal. 

"Adore me?" Keith asks Keith never really felt adored, he never even expected it or even how to respond. Adored. Did Shiro ever have those thoughts about him? If he did, he cast them aside for another man...a man whom he took vows to love and obey. Keith couldn't be part of that.

This man was a clone of Shiro but he wasn't Shiro, he never said those words, Shiro never held him like this. Those soft looks in the sunset, the love there wasn't in the present. Those feelings were in the past. Keith needed this now and Kuron was here and made it known. Adored. Keith gave everything to everyone and was so used to never getting equal back. He gave and gave. He gave Shiro his heart. Shiro returned it broken, he didn't understand why and now it doesn't matter. It happened. Keith wanted to be adored. If only for a night. Kuron watched the tears bubbling on the edges of Keith's eyes. 

The beautiful warrior, whose heart ached for a love denied by someone who should've known better. 

Who should've taken Keith and spent no expense on loving him. 

"A fucking fool." Kuron muttered and tossed the glasses. He quickly cupped Keith's face and kissed the tears before they fell. Keith stifled a sob, Kuron swallowed any that managed to leave his mouth. He had Shiro's memories, how he felt he saw those rare tears. Kuron wondered if Keith allowed himself to cry when Shiro denied his affections. The story would've been different. It was his loss, Kuron wasn't going to make that mistake. Kuron thumbed Keith's kissed red lips, he nipped just at the bottom lip and returned to slip his tongue in. Keith was shaking, no more tears, replaced with that hot need igniting in his belly. Kuron unbuckled his belts. Allowing Keith to tug off his shirt, his eyes searching Kuron bare scarred torso. He was so big, bigger than Shiro was or ever was. He dragged his hand over Kuron's chest, solid muscle over bone...barely any fat. "My eyes are up here yknow?" Kuron joked and Keith snorted. 

"Big." Keith whispered and dragged his hands until they settled on Kuron's hips. "It's nice-er you're nice." 

"I'd much rather see you." And Keith slowly disrobed with Kuron assisting, resisting the urge tear the uniform to shreds. He couldn't keep his mouth off Keith. Muttering sweet words on his skin the more he revealed. Once Keith unzipped the suit completely Kuron just gave up waiting and slid his hands down around Keith's torso until he gripped his ass and sunk to his knees. "My turn." Kuron as he kissed Keith's wrists and navel. There was a beauty to Keith that he could admire from his position below, how focused he was on him with gloss eyes wet with heartache and rekindled desire. His hair dangled down over his shoulders and how he tenses when Kuron swallows him whole.

Keith was SO starved for affection, for adoration, his body honed for battle...Kuron could taste him, young and hot in his mouth. His tongue cradling swelling flesh and he dove deeper until his lips were pressed against Keith's torso. Keith began to pant, oozing his release. Down Kuron's throat, he was practically pent up, which got Kuron thinking. When was the last time Keith was properly fucked? No this would not do. And Kuron pulled off Keith's cock with a lewd pop. 

"Why..did you stop?" Kuron didn't answer and just lifted him up. 

"What?!" Kuron carried Keith his bed, laid him down and let his hair down before giving Keith another kiss. 

"Tell me what you like?" Keith pondered, this wasn't really a hard question. With enough experience of course and that's when it hit Kuron. "Keith..have you ever, had sex?" 

"Yeah but never like this...alien sex takes getting used to." Keith admitted a little sheepishly, "I never really been with anyone like this before. Most are too big to fit in me and I'm picky so I just kinda mess around. You're...the first to even get this far." Kuron didn't even try to hide it, that devilishly handsome grin spread and Keith huffed up. "Dont ruin the mood by being weird. It's not a big deal."

"No, its not, you're right." Kuron added and ran his fingers through Keith's hair, he was turned on. It was also cementing a already established truth about Shiro's fuck up. If Shiro was a lesser man, he'd take Keith's virginity then break his heart. Kuron knew he would never do such a thing. Not to Keith, or any partner. Because Keith was so very precious to Shiro however that was another thing.. Keith also knew what he want, Kuron didn't think he couldn't find a partner to suit his needs. Keith didnt WANT to find one. Instead, Keith would burn a lone candle for Shiro until the end of time. Keith WANTED Shiro to be his first and if he couldn't have that then no one could have him. Until today. Kuron lifted Keith up to kiss him and worked his hand between his legs, causing him to jolt from the touch. Every touch was sensitive it seems. Keith was truly starving. Keith arched his back, trying not to come quickly but Kuron's fingers were deft on his cock. They were rough with callouses but God he knew how to stroke him and how much pressure. He felt Kuron's teeth around his nipple and felt his grip slipping.

He didn't want to come so quickly, he had to hold on. Keith eeked out a small moan, trying his damnest to hold on to something and dug his nails into the mattress. Kuron dragged his tongue down the center of Keith's chest, making slow sucks and bites until he dove pass Keith's navel and instead of taking him into his mouth, he lifted Keith's waist and sucked on his fingers. 

"You don't mind right?" Keith was in a fog, mind what? He watched as his right leg hooked over Kuron's shoulder. Keith just nodded, he didn't care as long as He felt that mouth on him again. Kuron kissed the inside of his thigh, lazily dragged his index finger down Keith's abs and then slowly slipped inside him. There was a sudden gasp and sigh that Kuron devoured with an kiss as he worked his digit inside. Keith came and hard, crying into Kuron's mouth, two fingers breached him now, long and thick, massaging inside him until he found his prostate. Sending tiny jolts up into Keith that made him see stars. He tore the mattress with his claws, trying to dig into Kuron. Three fingers now "Baby I'm going to make you feel so good. I made a promise didn't I?" Kuron steadily rubbed and worked his fingers inside Keith while he pumped his cock, he was so small, twisting from the focused stimulation. Keith felt the emptiness when Kuron pulled his fingers free. He wasn't however prepared to be flipped over on his stomach, Kuron made a little apology kiss on the back of his nape and reached for the lube on his nightstand and pauses just to admire the view, laid out his bed was the most gorgeous half Galra in the Universe. He could spot the purple markings slowly forming up the sides of Keith thighs and coiling to his shoulders. Kuron bent down to lick a teasing stripe inbetween Keith's shoulders. If only Shiro could see you like this...too bad. 

"Hey...what's wrong." 

"Not a damn thing." Kuron spread the lube generously on his fingers and slipped them back inside Keith. He was going to make sure Keith would feel nothing but bliss, it's what he deserved for saving the Universe and being rewarded with heartache. Nothing else mattered here, only Keith.

After another orgasm, Keith's groan was hoarse and sweet. To think he withheld this body from pleasure out of devotion to unrequited love. Kuron gently turned Keith over and ran his fingers over his sticky belly, resting his cock over Keith's and stroking them as one. 

"Ready?" Keith stared at Kuron, he bit his lips and closed his eyes. This was it, the end of a flame long since snuffed...Keith was tired of trying to wisps of smoke. Of a chance. Shiro was happy with Curtis, they have a happy life. He faced all challenges, moving on was the hardest but it was time to move on, to seek happiness and joy for himself, for his pleasure. He wanted Kuron and Kuron wanted him. Even if this was just one moment in a series of them. Keith was determined to enjoy himself. 

_No more tears or regrets or second guessing._

Keith reached up to pulled Kuron down so their noses touched, tenderly brushing his cheek against Kuron's jaw. It was customary for Galra to do this with their partners.

"Kuron..please." Keith smiled with the last tears he had for the past. They locked lips and Kuron pushed in. 

*******

Shiro jolted, he felt a weight on his thighs and something hot around his waist for some reason. It was the time for his clone body to be acting weird. Currently everyone was on the ATLAS running through the events of the evening, surveying the damage. More importantly, trying to ascertain who took Keith and what else did they steal. All anyone knew was that they were skilled thieves and barring a few unconscious soldiers and a shitton of sparkly _gold dust_... 

Everyone was unharmed (thankfully). The Blades wasted no time, they left as soon as they heard one their own was taken. Shiro explained what happened to Keith and the masked man to Kolivan. Needless to say, they were disappointed Shiro didn't protect Keith as ardently as Keith did for him. Shiro expected this, after marrying Curtis almost everyone was in a State of lowkey disapproval in the first years. Some got over it but Krolia hasn't said a word to him. She was vastly busier than any Blades, at least that's what Shiro was told...still stung though. Both Emperor Lotor and Empress Allura gave Shiro more slack...not much.  Whereas Lance, Hunk and Pidge were the only ones that didn't judge his choice in husband but they did take great pains in not mentioning Keith. 

Something flashed in Shiro's head...a memory? No...this was hazed in a soft purple glow. It was quick but Shiro saw two nude bodies A sudden loud cry and sigh, hands clasped over a dark mass of inky locks. The tightness, _the heat_...Shiro could feel this phantom pushing, snapping of thick hips against strong thighs slick with cum and sweat. A rough grunt and nails raking his arms bloody. 

Sam was explaining that the thieves stole a large cache of a new type of crystallized Quintessence affectionately called by Lance 'Alluralite'. It was beyond rare, only recently discovered after the battle with Honerva and Allura's return. Currently there's a demand for the crystals to be used in fuel and planet reforming. But it takes vast quantities and skilled Technicians to properly utilize its powers. On the Black Market, they would sell for a mass fortune. Shiro began to sweat, the heat around his cock. 

"Takeshi..are you okay?" Curtis asked and Shiro took a gulp of water. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you." Shiro was becoming hard, rock hard...he wanted to grab this unseen body as another flash of flesh appeared before his eyes. A pair of large hands holding the body down. Hands that...looked like his own. Was he seeing through his Clone's eyes? _Was this Keith_? Kuron held Keith so tight that his fingertips left bruises, his forearms were shredded but he couldn't give a single shit. He was inside Keith, that missing connection linking together. 

His body wasn't human or Galra, Kuron was made from Druid magic and genetic material Nothing he was could be considered 'pure' or 'natural'. The Quintessence that gave him life was corrupted. Some clones succumbed, never even made it out the trails. Kuron was lucky, he felt something for others that wasn't manufactured.

To Honerva, that made him the perfect clone to infiltrate Voltron but he wasn't chosen. 

Keith cried out, his body was like a circuit board coming to life. His nails were bloody and he embraced Kuron tightly, smearing blood on his body. His claws tinged purple...spreading up his arms. Becoming more Galra. He pushed Kuron on his back and bounced hard and fast, black strands becoming grayer then slowly becoming white. 

Shiro could see him perfectly now, the light purple skin and white hair was Keith. Eyes a hazy yellow glow and completely enraptured. Curtis looked down at Shiro's hands holding nothing and his thighs bouncing. A few people noticed the odd behavior. 

"Takeshi, you need to be excused." Curtis whispered, Shiro didn't hear him. He wasn't even in the same room. Phantom Keith was riding him, he was devastating him with each slam. Pushing himself down deeper and rising up to repeat. He was having sex with Keith but he wasn't, "Takeshi." Curtis squeezed his palm and Shiro turned to him in a snap, "We need to be excused." 

"Yes, excuse us." Quickly Curtis made sure to shield Shiro from any embarrassment and got them to a empty office, locking the door immediately behind them. 

"What is happening with you? Talk to me." 

"Keith." Shiro replied. Curtis was confused and Shiro didn't blame him, Keith wasnt even on Earth and was currently a 'hostage'. How was he affecting Shiro? 

Shiro had to turn away, he couldn't look at his husband and tell him that he currently engaged It some bizarre cosmic sex with his closest friend via a mental link to one of his clones. 

"Keith but how? Do you know if he's alright?" Curtis asked full of concern, "Please, tell me how I can help you Takeshi?" God this was suffering, Shiro shook his head, feeling Keith's mouth taking his breath away.

Kuron' kept one hand steady on Keith's hip with the other in his mouth, grazing fangs and felt the sharp tips pierce his flesh. Keith jolted as he was pounded into the mattress. The angle his body was in meant that Kuron was battering this core relentlessly. A flash, one hand wasn't his...it was Altean made, white and grey. Shiro? How? 

"Fuck off." Kuron snarled then snapped his eyes closed, causing Shiro slide off the desk he was resting against, panting and sweating. He was dripping so much, his cock was impossibly hard and so close to coming, Shiro wanted more and only Keith could bring him release. Shiro tasted Keith in his mouth, sweet and hot, eager, cosmic energy overwhelming but comforting. An abundance of absolute unconditional love. 

Lust filled Shiro. Regret tasted bitter on his tongue. He had Keith. He *HAD* Keith.

**.....had.**

Curtis knelt down beside his husband completely lost...whatever was happening with Shiro was beyond anything he could do. He was used to that, all he could do was be by his side through it all. He loved Shiro. 

"Takeshi...please." Curtis pleaded and Shiro stared up at him softly. He didn't know how to explain it to Curtis, Shiro needed to figure this out so he could. 

"I'm sorry baby...I just don't know." It was a half truth, he could tell Curtis that he was unwittingly engaged in a mystical threeway with his best friend and clone. But that was too much. Shiro closed his eyes, hoping in vain that he could possibly see Keith. It wasn't right but now that he's seen Keith like that, his body, that voice...just once more. 

"Wwhy are..your eyes closed?" Keith huffed, post orgasm with his left arm over his head. Utterly debauched,  white hair sticking to his face and light smears of blood on his lips as his skin regained his natural colour with a sleepy smile. Keith reached up to touch Kuron's face and Shiro could feel sticky hands on his cheeks. 

Kuron slowly opened his eyes, Shiro shared this sight. He should be thankful, GRATEFUL! This is what Shiro refused, what he gave up. The lovely lion heart he broke. This is what Kuron _now_ had. Keith laying full of *his* cum, glowing with post coital bliss. Keith was drifting to sleep as the last tint of purple faded from Keith the connection faded away. Kuron took Keith's hand, kissing it graciously as he's done so many times before, gently laying beside Keith as he slept.  


'Now...fuck off.' Kuron's shut his eyes and the connection was gone.  


A few hours passed and Keith achy and sorely needing to bathe slips out from under Kuron's arm and bed. He softly pushed back a few locks of his hair to stare at his face. It's so strange...this was Shiro's clone, his features mirrored perfectly and still, there were so many differences. Kuron had a certain swagger in him. Charming and seductive, if Shiro was the sun, Kuron was the moon...both of them had a gravity that Keith couldn't escape. He didn't want to. He traced his fingers on Kuron's lips.  


Full, like Shiro's...but these lips kissed him, said sweet things about him. Told him that he needed to be 'adored' Keith didn't think hearing such things could make him feel so good. He remembered how it felt when Shiro became his mentor. Finally, someone gave a shit. It was a crush that bloomed into a full infatuation. He loved Shiro so fucking much, he was all he ever wanted. Keith denied himself...he hung his hopes and loves on Shiro and when he didn't get it. He began to resent him AND himself. 

It was unfair to both of them. The truth was he (wasn't) happy. Keith lied to himself over and over, did things he was expected to do because he was the former Ace of the Garrison, a former Paladin, the Youngest Senior Blade, a hero, a legend, an idol. So Keith played the role. But he wasn't happy. With a light yelp of pain, Keith sluggishly moved off the bed and walked to the wide panel overlooking the vast void of space. Thinking. He felt like something ended and Keith felt lighter...he was weighed down by so much guilt and sadness. Kuron helped him lift that. 'Looks like I failed.' Kuron muttered with a yawn and sat up. "I was aiming to have you satisfied. I have a reputation to uphold." Keith rolled his eyes with a smile and turned to face him. 

"I think I'm pretty satisfied." 

"Then come back to my bed to stroke my bruised ego." Keith stifled a laugh and walked back to bed. Kuron extended his hand for Keith to take and a spark rekindled, he straddled Kuron's thick thighs, letting his long black hair fall over his shoulders. 

"Kuron...did something happen earlier?" Keith asked and Kuron held up his hand. "I felt like I was in two places at once."

"As a clone, me and Shiro connected. If a clone runs across another clone after a long absence." Kuron said nonchalantly and kissed Keith's fingers. "It'll pass soon." 

"Then Shiro, he felt us?" 

"Depending on how strong it was, yes. W e were created by Corrupted Quintessence by the Druids. All clones were made to mentally link when we're close to each other." Keith listens intently, that makes sense, Honerva was able to control Shiro from galaxies away. "However all clones were made with Shiro's essence." 

"Shiro's essence? You mean like his soul?" Keith asked. 

"Yes and you and Shiro had the strongest bond. Your powers were amplified after we connected." Keith blushed. 

"Through....sex?" 

"Is there a better way?" Kuron grinned and tucked a lock of Keith's hair behind his ear, "How much do you know about your Druid abilities?" 

"Not much, there's not that many Druids around anymore, their teachings are lost and me being a Blade, makes things hard." Keith bit his lower lip, "Only my mother and Kolivan know." 

"Do you think the Blades wont want you if they knew you were a Druid?" 

"I don't know..." Kuron tilts Keith's head up and presses his thumb on his lower lip. "You know...I have plenty of room on my ship for a Rogue Blade." 

"I'm not leaving the Blades, I left once before, I cant do it again." Kuron pulled them down to the bed. "Technically...you're my hostage." Keith straddled Kuron, summoned his blades and stabbed them into Kuron's bed. Just grazing his head. 

"I'm your what?" Keith moved in closer. 

"Does this make me YOUR hostage then?" Kuron flashed a toothy grin and held Keith's hips, becoming harder and making sure Keith felt it.  


"I told you...I wasn't letting you go." Keith felt the sparks again, he felt it from Kuron. This feeling, this freedom. Keith placed his hand on Kuron's chest, heartbeat and warmth, beating hot. Keith reached behind him to start stroking Kuron's dick. "You pleased me once...think you can do it again?" 

"I can or die trying." Kuron looked into Keith hooded eyes brimming with pleasure and defiance. He adored Keith, he was his equal...Kuron felt complete. Kuron never intended to keep Keith. 

But..how can he ever let him go? 

Shiro turns on the air in the office to rid the smell of sex, normally they're careful. But taking the risk to have sex in a random office. Was a thrill... A thrill Keith gave him. 

'Feeling better?' Curtis smiled as he fixed Shiro's uniform. 

"Like a million bucks." Shiro chuckled and kissed Curtis' cheek, "I'm sorry I worried you." 

"Well you certainly made up for it Kashi." They laughed, "We need to head back." There was a light knock on the door and they froze. 

"May I come in?" Lotor's voice smoothly resounded from behind the door. 

"Oh, oh of course Your Highness." Curtis quickly fixed his jacket just as Shiro chugged down a bottle of water, trying to look more professional that he was at the moment. The office door opened and Emperor Lotor strode in. 

The thing about Lotor was he had the ability to be impossibly gorgeous and intimidating all at once. Both he and Allura possessed it in buckets. They were two of the most powerful rulers in the galaxy and made Lance their Royal Escort, it sounded complicated but Lance has never stopped smiling. He bragged about being married to two hot Alien Gods. If there was ever a picture of True Bliss, it was the Royal Family.  


Curtis however still hadn't master the art of not gawking at Lotor whenever they met. Completely valid. Lotor practically towered over them by another foot and his deceptively rich voice only increased his overwhelming sexiness. "We were concerned about your condition. But you seemed to recovered quite nicely." Lotor slid and glanced at Curtis who coughed and nodded. 

"I'll formally apologize when I return to the meeting your Highness." 

"No need, the meeting is over. However, I do wish to discuss matters with you privately." Shiro tensed and looked at his husband with a curt nod. Curtis was of course disappointed but still forced a smile of acceptance regardless. He didn't want to admit it but he's seen how Lotor was around Keith, he seemed warmer. But with him there seemed to be a wall between them. 

"I'll let everyone know how you're feeling Takeshi. Your Highness." Curtis whispered and slipped out of the room. 

"Your Highness, what would you like to talk about." Lotor tilted his head to the side and walked to the window, overlooking the Atlas in the distance. "Keith's Druid abilities are rather remarkable. To astral project at his age without training is impressive." Shiro nearly choked on his water. 

"How..much did you see?" 

"We saw everything." 

"The Empress too?!" Shiro shouldn't even be shocked, Allura is practically a Space goddess. "I'm sorry...I dont know what or even how but Keith did that?" 

"Unknowingly yes. Untrained powers like Keith's are triggered by passion."  Lotor turned to Shiro as the sun slowly began to set, "He must've been in quite a intense euphoric state to manifest his form...unintentional as it may have been. He or someone else WANTED you to see them together." 

"I know Keith wouldn't want me to see that." 

"No, but your clone would, perhaps." Shiro was quiet, Lotor said what he refused to acknowledge. Keith and Kuron had sex and one or both of them wanted to make sure he knew about it. Shiro felt raw, Keith he knew wouldn't do something like this on purpose. Kuron certainly had issues with him. 

"Do you think the Quintessence in Kuron resonated with Keith's powers?" 

"Out of all the people I've encountered, Keith's will power is unmatched. I doubt he would be taken over by it." Shiro walked over to stand beside Lotor. "However, we can't ignore what changed in 5 years."

5 years...

_Shiro's marriage to Curtis_. 

Shiro didn't deny Keith had to have felt burned, yet he fooled himself into thinking that Keith was TRULY okay with the marriage. Hell, the early years of he and Curtis' marriage was a lesson in patience. No one took it out on Curtis, on Shiro though, well...not so much.  


Things just finally got into some sort of rhythm, barring a few side glances. He and Curtis were married, he _loved_ Curtis and felt that it wasn't fair to be disliked because he didn't love Keith beyond being a friend. And now...it seems as Keith was paying him back. Perhaps that was fair for Keith to do, what must he have felt watching him kiss Curtis. Saying 'I do', dancing, being domestic. Shiro's had his heartbroken before, it was agony, he had outlets and moved on. 

But Keith? Again Shiro never asked about his relationships. Not for Keith's sake, but because *he* couldn't bare it. Shiro avoided for himself. 

And Keith made sure he fucking knew. He forced Shiro to see, to see that he wasn't waiting for him anymore... 

It may have been petty and cruel but in a way, Shiro was happy for Keith. 

"I want Keith to be happy." 

"As do we all." Shiro looked up at Lotor quietly. "Your body is a clone created by my mother from the genetic material, essence and memories are from original human born Shiro. The bond he shared with Keith was powerful. She wanted to exploit that. A strong bond that connects the three of you. Acting as a circuit of one's soul.' Lotor placed his hand on the cool panel, "If you reciprocated Keith's love the circuit would be just between you and him. Because you didn't, Kuron completed it." In the haze of the sunset Lotor turns to face Shiro and said the one thing that was a universal truth that everyone understood and accepted. Everyone but Shiro. 

"Shiro...you denied your Soulmate."  


Keith finished dressing in his uniform while Kuron quietly braided his hair. This was perfect, Keith never felt happier, he dragged his knuckle down Keith's nape. The soft intimate feeling they shared together made Keith so light. He wasn't sure what to call this yet and still, Keith couldn't deny how happy he was. He didn't want it to end.  


"Stop." Keith said with light sigh, "I have to go."

"No you don't." Kuron mumbled on his tender skin, "Or at the very least, one more go." 

"7 times wasn't enough?" 

"I love Even Numbers." Keith snorted and faced Kuron's devilishly handsome grin and Keith almost considered. His full lips kissing the corners of Keith's lips and then deft fingers working the belts off to trail down between his thighs.

'Captain, please tell me you have clothes on." The 1st Mate askd through comm. 

"Maybe."

"Captain, please." 

"I'll be right there." Keith and Kuron laughed and quickly kissed, "Your mother scared my crew." 

"Yeah, she does that." 

Krolia was waiting on the bridge, she didn't look angry Just more stern and held her stomach when she felt a kick. Kolivan may have told her to be more cautious, she promised not to kill anyone. That's about as cautious as it gets. Krolia instructed Kosmo to stay on board her ship but the second he saw Keith. A cloud of blue black Shining with energy poofed on the bridge and formed into a massive Space Wolf. Sending crew members to the edges of the room. 

"Hey boy, I missed you too." Kosmo licked Keith's face and gave him a vigorous pet, the massive wolf looked at Kuron and gave him a curious sniff. 

"I hope I'm not dinner." Kuron joked and reached for Kosmo's snout. "Good boy." 

"I monitored your vessel after breaking Earth's atmosphere, your cloaking is impressive." Krolia walked over to her son and studied Kuron. "The Alluralite also reacts strongly near with Luxite." Krolia held her blade up and it started to glow a light pink. "If you're going to obtain more Alluralite in the future, you'll have to reinforce your shields." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Krolia." She extended her hand, Kuron takes it, "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Oh trust me it was my pleasure." Keith stomped on his foot, "*koff* we have no plans on selling the Alluralite, we just need it for fuel." 

"Still you committed a crime against the Empire. My mission was to recover my son. I'll let them deal with you." Kuron lifted his hands in surrender and a knowing glance to his 1st Mate, "Keith." Krolia handed the bracers to her son to fasten on Kuron's wrists.

"I have a pair like this in the room."

"I will stab you. I swear." Keith locked the bracers on Kuron and lead him to Krolia's ship. 

Once Krolia infiltrating the Janus, he already planned on at least turning himself in to spare his crew. It was his fault he got them involved. Abducting Keith put alot of heat on them, combine that with stealing from the Empire so brazenly. Kuron didn't regret it, he'd gladly accept death now...he felt complete with Keith. It was as if something mended in his heart, a missing piece was found. 

The ride back was quiet, with Keith sneaking his pinky around Kuron's. He was a Blade, Kuron was a criminal. There wasn't anything else to it. 

Krolia landed in the docking bay of the Atlas soon departed with Kosmo, Kuron was nearly free of them before he even stepped out. 

"Keith."

"I can't...you know I can't." Keith's voice cracked, he's a Blade. He sees his friends and he sees Shiro. Has it really been a day? It felt so much longer and now Keith is seeing Shiro with brand new eyes. He still loves him but it wasn't the same. Not anymore. 

Shiro looked at Keith with the most warmest and genuine smile he's seen. He was happy, truly happy. Keith was his Soulmate...had Shiro been more honest perhaps things would be different. He learned about his feelings toward Keith far too late. And still, despite that bittersweet.. 

Shiro couldn't have been happier. 

Keith _**deserved** _happiness. 

Kuron stopped walking, he kept his pinky locked with Keith's. If he was going to escape. It would have to be now. Keith turned around to look back at Kuron, their pinkies the only thing keeping them linked. Keith so damn much. 

So maybe..just this once. 

... 

"Kosmo!" The massive Space Wolf leapt to his side and all three vanished back into Krolia's ship. Keith transferred his blades to appear in his mother's hands. "We'll make it right."  Keith shouts through the comms. He took one last look at his mother, friends. Shiro. And took off. 

"We? Did Keith just *do* that?!" Curtis shouted amazed at it all. 

"My son has chosen his path..that's all I could want from him." Krolia slid the two blades in her belt straps. "I am proud of him." 

Allura stifled a small sob and Romelle handed her a tissue. "So romantic!" 

"Wouldn't this make Keith a fugitive now?" Hunk exclaimed, "We can't hunt down our friend?!" 

"It wont be necessary, I believe he said he'll make it right. I trust his word." Lotor reached for Allura's cheek and softly wiped her tears, "I'm sure he'll keep in touch." 

Shiro watched the small ship vanish from his sight. He wouldn't know when he'd see Keith again, what he did know was that despite everything. Keith was on a new adventure. He didn't feel the tears streaming down his face, it was only after Curtis wiped them away that he smiled. 

"Hey, babe...you think our suits still fit?" Shiro shakily whispered and smiled as Curtis kissed his hands. "There might be a wedding in the future." 

"Yeah...I think so too."

*******

"Giving up the Blades for me?" Kuron said inbetween kissing Keith as soon they returned to the Janus, they had to haul ass out of Earth's atmosphere if they were going to escape the authorities. Keith was apprehensive, it's been a long time since he's been on the opposite side of the law and Kuron could see the conflict in his eyes. "But I have a feeling you didn't."

"I said I'd make this right and I meant it. I didn't say I left the Blades." Keith sighed as Kuron swiftly removed his uniform off, "I can't be a Blade for the work we're going to be doing."

"Oh?"

"We're going to replace the Alluralite you stole, legally." Kuron stopped and blinked, "You heard me."

"Legally goes against me being a thief." And Keith slipped his hand down and cupped Kuron, "Ahhh, I'm sure...I can be flexible on some things." Keith made a little haughty huff and felt Kuron hardening in his palm, hot and thick making his mouth water and his heart beat faster.

"I can't act on behalf of the Marmora, things might get dicey since Alluralite is so rare and valuable, I can't wear a disguise either...my face is too well known now." Kuron tilted Keith's chin and ran his fingers along his sharp jawline to his settle on his lips. "Got a spare mask?"

"I'm sure I have some lying around." Kuron chuckled and lifted Keith up to rest him against his window, the stars behind Keith seemed to glow so brightly almost as if they were responding to his presence, "Y'know, this legal method of acquiring Alluralite *might* take some time, may take years."

"I know. I'm ready for it." Keith's voice was so soft and shaky, he was willing to do anything, go anywhere. "As long....as you're by my side." Kuron's heart skipped a beat, he lifted Keith's arms up above his head, planting heavy kisses down his throat and the bite mark still present on Keith's neck. Anything, he would give Keith anything and everything. This was more than he ever wanted or even expected...Kuron knew he searched the stars for a reason why he longed for Keith. He was created to be a copy of Shiro and wasn't sure that these were *his* feelings. 

The night he saw Keith at the gala, Kuron knew he was special, he knew that he needed to talk to Keith and soon everything just clicked. Now Keith was here, he chose _him._

"Always." Kuron threaded his fingers through Keith's and dragged their hands down the cool glass, nuzzling his head close to Keith's lips and feeling his small kisses on his jaw. Keith tugged down Kuron's collar and made a quick kiss before sinking his teeth in deep in the thick flesh drawing a bit of blood in the process.

"S-sorry...I never did-" Kuron didn't let Keith finished and kissed his mouth, smearing the blood and licking inside, tangling his tongue around Keith's. "Haha..you never let me finish."

"Don't worry...I'll make sure you do." Kuron tugged off Keith's suit, throwing it to the side and dipping between his legs.

Shiro retired to his own office to finish up some left over reports and have some quiet, things ended well...he didn't get to speak to Keith one last time before he watch him vanish into his mother's ship, he only saw his smile. Shiro was proud, thrilled, hurt...so many emotions colliding into one, the truth.

Keith was his Soulmate.

He just watched his Soulmate disappear with his clone on an intergalactic adventure, he couldn't make up a thing like this even if he could try. This was the type of exciting romance that no doubt is fueling God knows how many potential movie adaptions and holo novels right now. Shiro had to laugh, Keith, the boy who did everything to keep out of the focus now winds up in the center of it all. A washed out Ace, a Heroic Paladin and a valued Blade...is now a quasi fugitive from the Empire, running away with the man he loved. Peak romance.

_A romance that he could've had, that he **should've** had ._

No, Shiro shooed the thought away but it gnawed at him, Lotor said a Soulmate was like a circuit that needed to be completed and Shiro failed so Kuron did. The bitter unfairness of it all, if Shiro only felt the same love Keith felt years ago then none of this would've happened, he would be married to Keith, he would be wearing _his_ wedding band.

**STOP**

Shiro nearly broke his desk and he needed to calm down, to focus, he also needed coffee and walked to the wash room to throw some water on his face while his coffee was brewing. Wherever Keith was now...he hoped he was safe and happy.

The pressing of fingers ghosted his side, small scratches on his skin that sent shivers down his spine. A tug at his belt and a warm breath on his torso followed by the feeling of a tongue making a circles on his tip. It was happening again.

Shiro instinctively locked the bathroom door.

Keith was down on his knees, licking and sucking down on Kuron's cock slowly, swallowing him and pulling back mercilessly to consume him again. Kuron pushed back Keith's bangs to stare down at those bright amethyst eyes, the purple streaks forming on his cheeks as he continues to bob his head...taking Kuron down his throat fast and deep. Increasing his speed and wrapping his lips around the fat head as Kuron steadily oozed. Shiro could feel it, he could see Keith below him with the haze of giving him some spectacular head. Pleasing him but Shiro knew something that Kuron didn't and now, it was his turn to take control.

"Baby...you're doing so good for me." Shiro spoke through Kuron, it took a second of realization that it was happening and Kuron understood, "Keith, take me all in." Keith moaned and swallowed Kuron to his root, his nose brushing up against the soft hairs of Kuron's torso. Shiro shuttered, such a tight wet heat wrapped around his own cock, he reached out and wished he could touch Keith's head, to feel his hair passing through his fingers. Keith's head moved rapidly, his hands reached up and scratched down Kuron's trunk as he hummed on his tip. Prodding his tongue and flicking the slit to get more pre out and swallowing the pearls greedily. The dribbling the slow streams of pallid white built up on the corners of his mouth, allowing the amount to pool on his tongue until the flood filled his throat and Keith gulped the release. Keith's eyes fluttered as he swallowed as much as he could before the remnants dripped down his chin in thick strings, there was so much...far more than last time. Keith held his hands out as Kuron's pumped his cock free of his cum all over Keith's face. "Good boy."

God, Keith, Shiro couldn't believe how lewd he was, how messy he was.

"K-kuro..." Keith heaved looking drenched in a light coat of Kuron's load, Shiro WISHED he was there, he wished he could lick him clean but he wanted something else. Shiro threw away all pretenses now, his patience was at an end. Keith awakened such an hunger in him that he couldn't resist him. Kuron helped Keith up to his feet, thumbing away his release off Keith's cheek and lips, kissing and licking him over and over. Shiro unzipped his and fished his erected cock free, he needed a tissue nearby to minimize the mess and made a command on Kuron.

"Fuck him against the glass."

This could be fun.


End file.
